


The Hogs Head Purebloods

by stargazingponds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazingponds/pseuds/stargazingponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted Tonks works at the Hogs Head for the Order and to grab a little extra money on the side. Andromeda Black  and other purebloods head there to keep private affairs private. And there's a man getting rejected, right where it hurts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hogs Head Purebloods

How Andromeda Black and Ted Tonks met-

Ted Tonks works at the Hogs Head for the Order and a little extra money on the weekends. Not many customers head there because everyone’s right out of Hogwarts and blood purity is getting stronger every day. Purebloods go so they won’t be suspected of …well, shady actions..

Andromeda Black heads there after being invited to talk with her betrothed: Theodore Nott’s father, the disgusting, cat-calling thief of a man, nicked a gold bracelet right off her- his own engaged.

“Nott, how lovely. I trust you’re well prepared?”  
A diamond-studded, emerald heel clicks on the grimy, unwashed floor.

He knows none of this, as he’s out back with a cigarette and a pile of faded photographs.

He hears a raised voice- “You’ve been my betrothed for years, Andromeda! Get a grip, love, your pretty little head knows nothing about how strong our Lord is”-

he hears a hissed threat too low to be understood, but he understands the high-pitched yowl of a man getting rejected…right where it hurts.

“You will regret this, Black. The Dark Lord will come after you, and your so-called mudblood friends can’t help you then. Meadows and McKinnon, yes? Pretty little things, I wonder-

He hears the threat quite loud and clear as he opens the back door a little wider

“You look at them, you think about them, and I will come after you, Nott.” He hears the posh accent and the cultured diction and he laughs, quietly- this character seemed a little out of place for the Hogs Head

And he hears a slammed door and a “Very well” after the whispers have subsided and he hears the back door swing open- wait  
“What are you bloody well doing?”

And he falls in love a little bit further.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a companion piece- look on my profile to find out!


End file.
